Enchanted
by JessTheWitch
Summary: We all know the story of the boy who lived, but do we really know all that much about his mother and aunt? Yes, Petunia despised Lily for being different and in her mind more loved by their parents. This however is not the only reason that Petunia hates magic. What's the other reason you may ask? Well let's take a look back at time to where this all first started. Back to Lily's4th
1. Prologue

**_Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. This is also my VERY first story that I have put on but it is not my first story ever written. Depending on how this one goes I may move the others over here. I own none of the characters they are all J.K. Rowlings. However, all the ideas are mine except for the ones that are obviously from the great J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Books. Also I have changed certain details for the purpose of this story; Like the year that Lily and James started dating. Please be nice and leave comments and follow if you like it. Yes I am aware that this is a very very short Prologue, But Prologues are only for the use of grasping the reader. Well I guess I best stop going on and on and let you get on with reading it. All of my stories are my own please do not steal. Copyright JessTheWitch.  
_**

We all know the story of the boy who lived, but do we really know all that much about his mother and aunt?

Yes, Petunia despised Lily for being different and in her mind more loved by their parents.

This however is not the only reason that Petunia hates magic.

What's the other reason you may ask?

Well let's take a look back at time to where this all first started. Back to Lily's fourth year...

**Authors Note: **  
( The following are the Birthdays of all the characters AS THEY ARE IN MY STORY beside them will be the ages they are during Lily's fourth year:

**Lily: Jan. 30 1960 (14 start of year but turns 15 after Christmas break)**  
**James: 27 Mar. 1960 (14 start of year turns 15 during the year)**  
**Remus: 10 Mar. 1960 ( 14 start of year turns 15 during year)**  
**Sirius: September 10 1959 ( 15 beginning for 9 days and then 16 all throughtout the year)**  
**Peter: Feb. 10 1960 (14 beginning turns 15 later on in the year)**  
**Severus: 9 Jan. 1960 ( 14 beginning of the year and turns 15 later on)**  
**Petunia: August 2 1958 (17 all throughtout the school year) **

**Author's Note: I will post the first chapter after this. But I will wait to feel out how the story is being liked before posting the other chapters.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have three chapters written already and I plan on writing more. However I will only post a chapter a week unless you all give me a reason to post a new chapter ahead of schedule i.e: great reviews and lots of follows. However If I don't see that I will stick to my every week timeline. **

"Hurry Lily or we'll miss your train!" My mother yelled up to me.

"I'm almost finished." I yelled back. I tied back my fiery red hair into a loose ponytail. I looked around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I closed my trunk with a thud and turned towards the door.

"Will you be coming with us Tuney?" I asked my older sister, Petunia.

"Yeah because that's how I'd like to spend my day surrounded by a bunch of freaks." She said with a snicker.

"Just because we're different doesn't make us freaks." I told her. Her comments no longer hurt me now that I wasn't a child anymore.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She mumbled back.

"I'll miss you Tuney. I always miss you when I go off to Hogwarts every year." I tell her proudly.

"Well I don't miss you when your gone. It's nice to be in the house with no freak around." She said laughing.

"Petunia! Be nice to your sister." Our dad said angrily coming up the stairs.

"It's okay daddy. I know she doesn't mean it." I tell him. He moves Petunia aside, so he can enter my room and grab my trunk.

"Do you have everything? Your wand? Your robes?" He asks looking around my room.

"Yes, daddy. I made a list remember." I remind him.

"Okay well let's see if I can still lift this thing." He says looking over to see Petunia's disapproving look.

"Ugh," he says heaving up the large blue trunk.

"Need any help daddy?" I ask him. I can see him shaking slightly and it worries me. He gives his head a slight shake no and starts out of my room.

_' I'm really going back to Hogwarts!'_ I think happily. The summer break had been long and tiresome with only Petunia for company. I hardly saw Severus at all. Every time I went over to his house, either the lights were all off or his mother told me that he wasn't home. At least at Hogwarts he can't ignore me.

_'He hasn't been ignoring you. He's just been busy.'_ I tell myself reassuringly.

"Well don't you look happy to be going back to that freak school." Petunia says angrily, but she seems almost sad. Is sad the right word? No, it must be something else. I shrug my shoulders at her and walk out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door to the car. I catch just a glimpse of my blue trunk before my dad closes the trunk of the car.

"I swear that thing gets heavier every year." He says laughing to himself.

"Well she does get more and more books every year." My mother says coming up behind me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Well ladies shall we get going?" My dad asks heading towards the driver's side.

"Yep." I say happily. I couldn't wait to get to King's Cross. I hop into to the back seat of our muggle car as my mom gets into the passenger seat. My dad starts driving down the driveway. I turn back and look out the window as we drive away, I see Petunia looking out the window watching us drive away. When she sees me she turns away a look of anger on her face.

...

As our car pulls up to King's Cross Station my stomach fills with butterflies, like it does every year. Excitement, nervousness, and happiness fill my whole body.

"We better hurry." I hear my mom tell my dad. Dad glances at his watch and from the angle I'm at I can see it reads: 10:50a.m. That makes all the emotions flood out of my body. We can't be late! I'll miss the train! I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the car. I bounce around the car waiting for my dad to get my trunk out and put it on the cart.

"Calm down Lily. We'll make it." He puffs out dropping the trunk on the cart. I give him a nervous smile and I take hold of the cart. It's a mad dash through the station, past the muggles, and finally we come to a stop at the gateway to Platform 9 3/4.

"Go on through Lily. We're right behind you." My mom and dad say. I glance around and make sure the coast is clear before running straight towards the brick wall. The feeling of moving through the wall has become a familiar feeling to me, like walking into my bedroom. The chaos is a welcoming feeling as I arrive on Platform 9 3/4. Students passing by with animal cages, parents clutching there children in bone crushing hugs, and the pouting faces of the younger siblings that won't be going to Hogwarts for another year or two. I look around for Rita Skeeter or Ebony Wood my best girl friends, but they must already be on the train.

"We'll take that for you honey. You better go find a seat on the train." My dad says coming up behind me. I turn to them and they envelope me in a hug.

"Write us as much as you can." My mother says kissing me on my cheek.

"I will mom." I say smiling at her.

"Don't be getting into mischief now. I don't want to see any bad letters from the headmaster." My dad says smiling. It's a tradition of his to say something along the lines of not getting myself into trouble because he knows I never do.

"I'll miss you both." I say hugging them one last time.

"We'll see you come Christmas break. Time will fly." My mom says wiping away a stray tear. I give them both a sad smile and run towards the train. I'm greeted by more chaos on the train as kids rush about trying to find their friends and a compartment.

"Lily!" I hear Ebony's voice sing out above all the others. I look behind me and see her a few feet away. She motions with her hands what compartment they are in and then she disappears into it. I head towards that way, but while I'm moving towards the compartment I search every face for the brooding face and intense eyes that I know so well.

I step into the compartment and see both Ebony and Rita inside it. I slide the door closed behind me and sit down beside Ebony. Her long, brunette hair is up in it's usual high ponytail. Her high cheek bones and piercing blue eyes are the first thing that everyone looks at when they meet her. I remember the exact day I met her and where.

It was our first year going to Hogwarts and I was trying to find a compartment or anywhere to sit. I was a little confused by all the chaos around me. I glanced into a compartment with the door open and was greeted by extreme blue eyes. The owner of those eyes looked really nice and I just walked into the almost empty compartment and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Lily. Lily Evans." I said smiling across the space between us. She didn't reply right away, she just stared at me as if she was looking right through me to see what kind of a person I was. What felt like hours passed before she returned my smile and introduced herself.

"How was your summer, Lily?" Rita asks, pulling me from my memory.

"It was okay. I spent a lot of time at home with Petunia." I tell her. Her face scrunches up when I say " Petunia".

"That must of been horrible!" She exclaims.

"Rita!" Ebony says angrily, her eyes wide open.

"What?" Rita replies in that, 'I'm only speaking the truth' voice.

"Petunia is Lily's sister. You can't just go saying things like that." Ebony tells her. Ebony is always the one to put us both in line if we get out of control.

"Well.." Rita says trailing off under Ebony's fierce stare.

"No, it's okay." I say quickly. The train lurches beneath us. We all rush over to the windows and start waving goodbye to our families. Once we can no longer see anyone we go sit back down.

"So Rita how was your summer?" I ask her.

"Oh it was amazing!" She says happily."Mom took me to work with her. I got a whole tour of where they do 'The Daily Profit.' It was so cool!"

"Wow you're so lucky!" Ebony says quickly.

"Tell us everything!" I say smiling.

Rita's blond hair bobs around as she tells us every little detail. She tells us how she got to meet her favorite columnist and how many compliments she got for knowing so much about the paper. Rita was born for writing, even her stories like this one take a long time because she can describe the tiniest details. By the time her story is complete, we see people walking by in their robes.

"We must have missed the trolley." I say passively.

"Oh well. We're almost to Hogwarts. I've been dying for some pie." Rita says smiling.

"I'm going to go change into my robes. I'll be back in a couple minutes." I tell them both. I leave the door open when I head down the small halls of the train.

Once I've changed into my Gryffindor robes I head back to the compartment. As I approach our compartment I hear hushed whispers. I slow down and listen with all my might.

"Can you believe it?" Rita asks Ebony in a loud whisper.

"Well yeah. I mean we always knew he was into the dark arts. I just don't know how Lily will take it." My heart seems to stop beating. Please tell me they aren't talking about him.

"We can't tell her!" Rita says angrily.

"We have too. We can't let her find out from others." Ebony says back just as angrily.

"I am not going to be the one to tell her that Severus is a deatheater." Rita says angrily. No he can't be! He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that period.

_Would he?_

**Author's Note *IMPORTANT*- **_Do not worry this is not the last time we shall see Petunia. She will come back later on in the story because this story is just as much about Petunia's and Lily's relationship as it is about Lily's and James'. _

**_A/N Don't forget to comment and follow (if you like it) Remember Silent Readers aren't fun! I hope you all liked this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So no it is not Saturday, but I figured since I had this written and it is Friday that I would upload the next chapter. If you could all repay the favor and let me know what you are all thinking of the story in a review. I wanna know your opinions and what you liked or disliked and I wanna know your ideas. Now on to the chapter!**

The train pulled in to the station too soon in my opinion. I didn't know what I was going to do! Should I confront Severus about the deatheater thing, even though I don't really believe he is one? Or should I just go to the banquet with Rita and Ebony as usual. I wasn't even sure that Sev would even talk to me if I confronted him. But what was the harm of confronting him and in the end him not talking to me, when he has been ignoring me all summer? Should I just wait till he speaks to me and just bring it up lightly into the conversation?

"Ugh..." I throw my hands up to cover my face.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Rita asked. We were in the carriages that were pulling themselves as usual. I couldn't bring up what was bothering me without telling them that I had eavesdropped on their conversation. I racked my brain for an excuse to why I was upset. I'm never upset on the first day at Hogwarts. I loved the first day and was usually so obsessed with the happy butterflies in my stomach.

"I just realized I forgot my hairbrush at home," I say quickly.

"Oh well tomorrow you can send a note to your parents and in the mean time you can use mine," Rita cuts in.

"Right," I fake a smile as if they had just solved my problem. I wish it was just that easy with Sev. The thought of him being a death eater could bring me to tears if I wasn't in the company of my friends right now.

I don't say anything for the rest of the ride up to the castle. Rita and Ebony try to bring me into the conversation but I just said "uh huh" and "hm" to anything they said. I don't really listen to what they are talking about. I wonder if they have realized that I know exactly what they don't want to tell me. Will they bring it up tonight? I doubt it. They're my best friends and they try to shield me from the worst of this world, even though I am older than them both. I understand why they try to shield me, I mean they grew up in this world knowing about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I grew up under the innocence of being a muggle and not knowing anything about magic.

"Lily, are you coming?" Rita asks worried. I look up and see that the carriage is right in front of the castle doors. I rush to step down from the carriage and join Rita and Ebony on the stone walk path. We rush inside to the Great Hall and join our Gryffindor friends at our table. I crane my neck around to try and get a glance of the Slytherin table, but I don't see Severus sitting there.

"Calm down Lily. I'm sure he was just one of the last people off the train. He'll be here soon," Rita says trying to comfort me. These are nice words from her because I know how much she hates that I hang around Severus. I know that nobody from Gryffindor likes the fact that I do choose to have Sev as a friend. Believe me I got plenty of warnings from them all my first year. They have figured out that I won't let other peoples feelings get in the way of his and my friendship.

"Yeah, sure." I say wearing a smile again. I grab the goblet that is by my right hand and take a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"I wonder how much harder our work will be this year," Ebony tells us all. Of course she is worried about the work. She always has some trouble at the beginning of the year with classes, but she always gets past them. Classes are the last thing on my mind at the moment though so I let Ebony and Rita talk to themselves about it. My eyes search the doorway for Sev and suddenly I see him. But as quickly as I saw him he is gone. I stand up a little and see him sitting down at the Slytherin table near the back. I won't be able to talk to him tonight unless he wishes to talk to me, but if he doesn't all he has to do is be the first out that door and within minutes he will be in his common room. I sit back down at the table just as the desserts appear before us. I grab a cookie and nibble on it, but my appetite has suddenly disappeared.

As the ceiling above us darkens even more so than when we arrived, Dumbledore gets up and walks to his podium. It pops in my mind that I didn't pay one bit of attention to the sorting and completely missed it. So I make sure to pay close attention to Dumbledore's speech.

"I wish to welcome back our returning students for another year of knowledge building. I hope everyone will welcome warmly the first year students and that you will all remember that you were once in the place that they now stand. Please help to make sure their first year here is one of enjoyment. Now Mr. Filch would like for me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest, is forbidden to any and all students, and punishment will be doled out to those who try to enter it." Dumbledore says his voice is happy and he's wearing a smile. Dumbledore has always been a great Headmaster and will always be one.

"Now I can see those dazy looks on all your young faces, no doubt the effects of a full stomach and tiredness. Now off to bed everyone. Pip Pip!" He says shooing us all off. The prefects wrangle together all the first years as the older years head to their common rooms. As I said he would Sev has vanished before I even turned my head away from Dumbledore.

The trek up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room is so hard when you are as tired as we all are. Ebony, Rita, and I have barely got time to change into our nightgowns before we all fall exhausted on our beds. I snuggle under the covers and wrap my arms around my pillow as I fall into a deep peaceful sleep, something I have not had in a month.

**...**

When I wake up the next day, I don't want to leave my comfortable bed. My body and mind still feel so tired. I know I don't have a choice in the matter but I lay there until someone throws a pillow at me.

"Hey sleepy head! Time to wake up!" My eyes are still closed tight and when I hear her voice I'm not surprised that it was her. Ebony usually takes a more peaceful approach to waking me if I need to be. Throwing a pillow at me is always Rita's way to wake me. My eyes squint open and when I see that Rita has turned her back to me I throw the pillow back at her.

"HEY!" She screeches waking up our other roommates. They are both nice girls and good friends, but they aren't as close to me as Rita and Ebony.

"RITA! SHUT IT!" Leslie yells as she turns over in her bed and ends up falling off it to the ground.

"See what she makes me do?" Leslie asks me as I sit up in my bed, "Her screaming could wake a room full of deaf people!"

I can't help but laugh because I know all to well that it is true.

"Will you all three stop yelling? You have already managed to give me a headache," Says our other non to pleasant roomy, Piper. She has her good days and then her bad days. I'm sorry to say that her bad days out weigh her good ones. But she's always there for a chat if you need a shoulder to cry on or a person to talk too. She's a muggle born like me. The others are all purebloods or half bloods, but they are the sweetest people. They aren't like slytherin purebloods, that are always known for their mean comments when you pass them in the hall.

"What's going on in here?" Ebony says coming back into the room from the bathroom. She's in the process of tying her hair up.

"The usual craziness," I say sighing happily as I get out of bed and go over to my trunk. I open it wide open and grab a pair of robes for the day, my toothbrush, and my hairbrush.

"Hey you found it," Ebony says happily. I look down and see her pointing at my hairbrush.

"Ah yeah, I guess I didn't leave it at home after all," I say smiling happily. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly. I drop my nightdress on the floor and change into my robes. Then I run my brush through my long red hair. I like it long, I could never even think about cutting it shorter than a few inches every few months.

"You should leave your hair down today. It looks nice," Leslie says entering the room.

"Okay I will," I say looking back at my reflection. I rush out of the room and back into our bedroom. I grab all my books and stuff them in my bag as quickly as possible.

"What's the rush, Lils?" Ebony asks me.

"Uh, I'm just really hungry," I say just as I finish putting the last book, my charms book, into my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and am about to leave the room when Rita stops me.

"I think your forgetting something there," She says pointing at my feet. I look down and am horrified to see I'm not wearing shoes.

"Wow. That would have been bad. Thanks Rita," I say turning back to my bed to grab my shoes. I slip on my light pink socks and then my shoes.

"See you guys in the great hall," I say as I run out of the room. I jump two steps at a time till I reach the bottom.

I want to catch Severus before he enters the front hall. I don't really feel like putting myself in the range of the other Slytherins on our first day back. I want to get through today without getting called a Mudblood, just one day.

I push through the door and step out into the hallway. Other students pass by headed towards breakfast. I try to avoid running into them as I swerve in and out of their bodies. I'm on the ground staircase when I finally do run into someone.

I'm for sure that I'll fall tumbling down the stairs and break many bones in my body. But the person I ran into manages to steady themselves and still catch me in the process. They help me stand up and I brush at my hair to get it out of my eyes.

When I can finally see my rescuer, I look up at them. The smile on my face turns into a frown in a split second.

"James," I say with anger in my voice.

"Now now Lily, that's no way to talk to a person who just possibly saved your life," He says arrogantly.

"Thank you James. Now may I pass?" I ask him irritated.

"Hm that depends." He says smiling down at me.

"Depends on?" I ask him. My arms cross themselves over my waist and my foot taps the stone step quickly.

"If you go to the first hogsmead trip with me?" He asks. I can't stop the breath that rushes out of my mouth. I expected him to say a lot of things like I have to call him my saviour for the rest of the day, or help him and his friends with their homework for the week, or anything! What I did not expect was him to ask me out!

How dare he think that I would ever and I mean EVER go out with him after the way he has treated Sev for the past three years! Lets just forget the fact that he and his friends annoy me and are immature to boot, but I hold my friendships to my heart and I don't usually make nice with people who hurt my friends!

"Well I guess I'm going to be standing here for a long time then," I say angrily.

"What?" James asks shocked. I take it he doesn't get turned down often.

"That was the nice way of me saying no, James." I tell him. He doesn't say anything else just stands there in shock. A few minutes later, he steps aside his jaw set angrily. I hurry past him and down to the great hall. I look inside and find Severus already sitting at the Slytherin table.

James ruins everything!

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with cherries on top! **


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is about as long as the other chapters in this story. I hope that this will change as I get more and more into the story. This chapter would have been longer but I chose to stop here because I felt it would be best. _**

I walk over to the Gryffindor table slowly, now what am I to do? Severus won't even glance at me, let alone talk to me. Why did James have to be such a jerk?

I won't know if I have any classes with Severus until McGonagall passes out the class schedules, and I'm one of the only people in here, not counting Severus, James, and a few more slytherins that I don't know by name.

I take a seat at the front of the Gryffindor table by the teacher's table, and as far away from James as possible. A few minutes after I sit down James's gang of friends come waltzing in and start over towards where James is sitting alone and looking pitiful.

'Did I really do that?' I ask myself. A strange feeling goes through my body a horrible feeling. I didn't mean to be rude to him, but I mean he and his friends have been mean to Sev every single day since we all started Hogwarts. So he deserves it right? Why would he even ask ME out? There are plenty of older and more 'easy' girls than me.

That's when I notice that I am still staring at James and his friends. He runs his hands through his black messy hair while recounting the encounter with me to his friends, meanwhile he has a almost determined look on his face and deep down I know that will not be my last encounter with Potter.

James's friend, Sirius Black, is known for being a ladies man as well. He has black hair, but longer and more controlled. He and James do more of the instigating when it comes to picking on Sev. So I dislike him as much as James at this point.

Remus Lupin opens up a book as James finishes talking, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Remus is really a sweet guy and I have no idea what he is doing with those nincompoops that he calls friends. Remus and I will sometimes be partnered together in class so we can both challenge the other. So all in all the only bad thing about Remus is his choice in friends.

I have no idea how Peter Pettigrew became friends with them. I don't mean to be rude, but Peter is more like the kind of kid that James and Sirius would pick on, not become best friends with. He is a sweet kid from the times that I've talked to him. He's a bit on the shy side so when he has talked to me it has been with few words. He seems like a loyal friend, always willing to go along with whatever stupid plan James or Sirius come up with while talking in the common room.

I suddenly realize that I'm outright staring at this small group of guys and have to physically grab my face and turn it away from them.

Luckily for me they didn't seem to notice and a distraction comes soon enough.

"Good Morning, Ms. Evans." Mrs. McGonagall says to me about ten minutes later.

"Good Morning Mrs. McGonagall. You're here early." I say making light conversation.

"Yes, well I like to try to get up early on the first day. This is the first year I've accomplished it, so I see it as a good sign that this will be a good year." She explains as she searches through the half-sized pieces of paper in her hand, the stack is pretty thick.

"Oh yes here we go. Evans, Lily. I hope you do enjoy your classes this year dear. I will see you later today in Transfiguration." She says quickly before moving along down the table. I notice that more and more students have come in and that almost all the tables are at least half full.

As I'm glancing around I see Rita and Ebony walk into the great hall. They look for me as they walk up one side of the Gryffindor table. They both stop to talk to James and his group of friends. I watch as they talk for a few minutes and then I turn my head to stare down at my plate. The next time I look up Ebony is pulling Rita by the hem of her shirt sleeve down the table looking for me.

"There you are Lily. We couldn't see you all the way from the door," Ebony explains as she sits her book bag beside mine on the floor and takes a seat beside me.

"Yes, well I thought we'd switch things around this year. I never liked sitting in the middle so close to James and his friends." I say with a tinge of annoyance when I have to speak Potter's name.

"Oh Lily. They are all so nice though!" Rita exclaims as she sits down on Ebony's right side.

"They are nice," Ebony agrees with Rita as she butters a slice of toast.

"Not to Severus!" I say angrily.

"Well he's a slytherin, so can you really blame them?" Rita says being her conceited 'Gryffindors rule the world' self.

"Yes, I can blame them! Sev never did anything to instigate their cruelty. They don't even do it because he's a slytherin. They just do it to be cruel!" I say angrily standing up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've lost my appetite." I swing my bag onto my arm before moving quickly down the aisle in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. I can hear them calling after me, but they stop once they realize I'm too far beyond angry to listen to their futile attempts at an apology. Sure they'll defend James and his friends to the moon, but Sev who actually deserves to be defended they could care less about.

'I really just need my best friend,' I say to myself as hot, angry tears roll from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. Tears are a sign of weakness and Lily Evans is not weak. Sev and I will get past whatever is going on with him, and I will figure out a way to get James to leave me alone.

I stop walking on a staircase, I don't even know for sure what floor I'm on at this point, but I decide that I'll figure it out later. I take a deep breath and get control of myself. I look up at the wall and see all of the pictures. They look back at me with my red wild hair, disheveled clothes, and red eyes.

I decide to head to my first class, Charms, and just wait outside the door and read some of the new spells from this year's book. But before I start heading back down to the second floor, I read the rest of my schedule.

"Yes, we have potions with Slytherin." I whisper to myself. As I head back down the stairs I think of the perfect way to get Sev to talk to me today. And this time it'll be on my own terms, not his. No more taking two minutes to get ready just to 'try' and catch him before he sits down at the Slytherin table. No this time he'll be the one off guard.

'What if he tells me to stay away from him?' That little voice in my head asks me.

"He won't." I tell myself, my voice steady and sure.

As I head down the stairs, I take a deep breath before going down the next step. This helps calm me down and helps pass the time because I had forgot that if I get to charms early, then that will give Ebony and Rita a chance to talk to me. I'm not even close to being ready to forgive them or hear their apologizes for earlier. I'm not even sure that they will even offer me an apology, and in the case that they don't I'm not ready to pretend to forgive them or really forgive them.

As I think about it more and more, I am almost absolutely sure that they won't say sorry for this morning because they will think that what they said wasn't wrong. They believe that Severus is a deatheater, and there is no thing lower than a deatheater. However, I know something that they don't. Severus would NEVER EVER let me down by becoming one of those traitors. Why would he agree to serve a man who kills muggleborns and muggles? His father is a muggle! I'm a muggleborn!

There is nothing that would or could ever make him decide to become such a monster_._


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I will be doing something different this chapter. This chapter shall have a different Point Of Veiw other than Lily's. Let me know what you think about the new POV!**

**Also** **sorry for the long wait on this update! I truly meant to post sooner than this. To make up for it I shall post the next chapter as soon as I finish it because I am currently working on it. **

*James' POV*

"James! Buddy how'd it go?!" I hear Sirius say from behind me. I hear multiple footsteps behind me and I know Remus and Peter are with him.

I wait until they all sit down before I reply to his question.

"She. Turned. Me. Down." I say slowly still not believing it myself.

"What?" Sirius and Peter say surprised. However, Remus just nods his head because he told me she would turn me down.

" She said no," I tell Sirius and Peter as Remus, just sits down across the table and opens up a book.

"Wait tell us the whole story," Sirius says sitting down beside me.

So I recount to them that I had planned to wait on the stairs for Lily, instead of waiting in the common room. I thought that there would be less people around on the stairs, and I was right especially with it being so early.

I hadn't been paying attention when she ran into me, so it really was a miracle that I had been able to not only catch myself but hold on to her as well.

"I couldn't believe my luck! I had just saved her life so she had to yes, that's what I thought anyway, but she said no. Why did she say no?" I ask them all, but everyone turns to Remus.

"If I had to guess its because of how we all treat snivelus, especially you and Sirius." Remus says quickly without even looking up from his book.

A sneer comes onto my face. Stupid snivelus! He becomes a deatheater, A DEATHEATER and Lily still sticks up for him!

"I don't understand it. She is a muggleborn! Doesn't she see a problem with her being friends with a deatheater?" I ask them.

Suddenly a female voice behind me says, " She doesn't know yet!"

I turn around to see Rita Skeeter and Ebony Wood standing behind us all.

"So why don't I go tell her then?" I ask starting to stand up off the bench. But then Ebony forcibly pushes me back down.

'Man she is strong' I think to myself.

"No you won't! If I find out you told her James Potter, I'll curse you!" She says waving her wand in my face.

"Woah woah! Not the face!" Sirius says jumping up and pushing her hand away.

"I'm warning you all," She says waving the wand to point at all of us for a few seconds each," If you tell Lily that Snape is...well you know, I will curse every single one of you with hideous warts all over your faces!"

She quickly puts her wand away and grabs Rita to drag her off towards LIly, who is sitting at the other end of the great table. Rita turns back and waves flirtingly back at Sirius. He gives her a nonchalant nod of the head.

"Soooo... telling Lily is out of the question." Sirius says before sitting back down beside me.

"I want to date Lily, even if I have to have some horrible warts on my face," I tell him annoyed.

"Um no. You are my wingman. A good wingman isn't a good wingman unless he is at least slightly good looking." Sirius explains to me.

"Not to mention that the rest of us don't want warts on our faces. Ebony said she would curse ALL of us, not just you James. So it's not entirely up to you." Remus points out.

"They'd disappear eventually," I tell them.

"Okay, but how about this scenario," Remus says slowly, " What if Lily is so distraught by this news that she hates you for even telling her. I mean look at her right now."

We all turn to look at Lily who is smiling at something that Ebony had said.

"She is blissfully unaware right now. You don't want to be the one to tell her this news. Let Snivelus tell her himself, and then she will hate him twice as much." Remus tells me.

"And then James will be there waiting on the sidelines to give her a shoulder to cry on!" Sirius says jumping in.

"Okay, but what about the fact that she still hates James' guts?" Peter says quietly. This causes us all to go quiet.

It turns out to be a good thing that we were all shocked into silence because not even a minute later Lily goes fuming by mumbling something unitelligible.

Before I can get up and follow her to make sure she is okay, Professor McGonagall comes walking over to our little group.

"Gentlemen, I have your schedules right here." She says holding out four small half pieces of paper. Sirius reaches out a hand to take one but she pulls her arm back towards herself.

"I do hope that you all plan on being gentlemen this year. I don't want any trouble like you all got into last year." She tells us.

I see Sirius out of the corner of my eye start smiling widely. His eyes have glazed over a bit and I know that he is remembering last year when we set off fireworks in the boys lavoratory while Snivelus was using it. It's a good thing he didn't get hurt or we would've been suspended instead of getting two weeks detention .

I quickly kick him under the table as McGonagall turns from looking at Peter and Remus to Sirius and I.

"Of course we plan on being gentlemen. You know we never set out to be nuisances." Remus says sucking up.

" Uh huh. Well I'll keep all of your usual seats in detention reserved. Just in case, of course." Professor McGonagall tells us before placing the schedules in the middle of us all on the table and walking away.

"Ugh we have potions with the Slytherins today. Why is it that we are always getting paired with them?" Sirius asks annoyed.

"Actually we spend an equal amount of time with each house. It only seems that we spend more time with the slytherins because we despise them so." Remus pipes in.

"You know it is a little early in the school year for you to already be so annoying!" I tell him angrily.

"Dude. Not cool at all." Sirius says staring me down.

"Sorry Moony," I use the nickname we all gave Remus at the end of our second year when we finally realized why he kept leaving for a few nights every month. We are all currently trying to figure out how to become unregistered anigma so that we can keep Remus company during his monthly werewolf "attacks".

"It's okay. I probably am talking too much. I spent a lot of the summer reading and maybe it was too much." He explains.

"Well you'll just have to come spend time at James' house next summer like I did. It was much more enjoyable than being home." Sirius explains to Remus.

"Besides it's probably a good thing that you studied. I am sure it will give you an upper hand when you and Lily compete for top student this year. We don't want you losing like last year." Peter says smiling happily.

"Wait a minute.." Sirius looks as if he just came up with a great idea. He points at where Lily was sitting with Ebony and Rita, and then he points at Remus.

"Well spit it out Sirius!" I say quickly. I am sure that final bell will be ringing soon and then we won't have time to chat until Lunch or later tonight in the Common Room.

He starts smiling widely," Remus. That is how you will get closer to Lily. He gets grouped with her ALL the time! He can talk you up and make sure that she knows you aren't the jerk she thinks you are! Isn't it brilliant?!"

I think about it for a moment and it is the perfect plan, but it requires Remus agreeing to it.

"What do you think Remus?" I ask him.

He looks as if he isn't so sure about it.

"I really like Lily as a friend. I don't want to lose that friendship because I listened to Sirius's hairbrained plan." He says unsure.

"It's not a hairbrained idea and it's not like you would be setting up secret liasons between the two by saying you will meet her somewhere and instead we send James. You will just talk to her, which you do now, but you just talk about James a tad more." Sirius explains.

"Besides she will never know about this plan anyway. And if by some crazy chance she does then I will tell her it was all my idea and that we pressured you into doing it." I tell him trying to reassure him.

"You all are pressuring me into it." He points out. I'm about to say something to try to talk him into it one last time but he jumps in.

"I'll do it, but I want your chocolate frog card of Agrippa. It is the last card with a wizard with a name that starts with the letter 'A' that I need to finish my 'A' group." He explains to me.

"It's yours!" I say smiling widely while reaching across the table to shake hands to complete the deal.

"It's settled then. We have a deal!" Remus says before our ears are filled with the buzzing of the final bell.

**_If everyone could do me a huge favor, please comment on this chapter if you read it. I really want to know how many people are still reading the story. _**

**Author's Note: Okay so originally I had meant to put more than James' POV into this chapter. However it took a great deal of time to write plus it is pretty long as is. Besides it was just a perfect place to stop.**


	6. Chapter 5

** A/N: Well here it is the newest chapter. I am sorry that the upload took so long. I have started at a new college and my classes are kind of tough (i.e. Calculus and Organic Chemistry.) But I am not meaning for that to be an excuse. I finished this chapter about 2-3 days ago, the only reason it took so long to upload was because I am hardly home during the week days, I am usually at school and I didn't really feel like posting it from there. But I couldn't stand to make you all wait any longer so I am taking the chance and posting from here anyways. So I hope you all are very thankful for the slight risk I am taking here.**

***Disclaimer ****_(I think I was supposed to be doing one of these in every chapter...ooops)_**** : I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. **

*Lily's POV*

As I arrived at Charms class I realized even though I tried not to be the first one here that I am. I decide to go stand against the other wall and wait. I let myself start to daydream a little, so when a little voice starts talking beside me I jump slightly. After I have regained my composure, I look down at the person who managed to spook me.

It is obviously a first year. She has light brown hair that is pulled messily into a bun and her robe is askew. She is short even for being a first year, she comes up just below my hip.

"Hi," I say smiling down at her.

"I can't find my class," She whimpers softly. She seems to be near tears.

"Well I can help you find your class. My name is Lily. I am a fourth year." I tell her.

"I'm Samantha," She tells me. As soon as I said I could help her she visibly looked calmer.

"What is your first class?" I ask her. She looks down at her schedule before answering me.

"Potions," She tells me. I nod my head knowingly. I am actually happy for Samantha because having Slughorn as her first teacher will only help calm her nerves. I like all of my teachers but Slughorn was helpful on my own first day here at Hogwarts so he has a special place in my heart.

"I know where that is." I tell Samantha. I take a closer look at her and see that she is a Gryffindor. I try to think back to last nights sorting ceremony but I can't remember Samantha standing out to me. In all honesty I had a lot more on my mind than trying to memorize the faces and names of the first years.

"I'm afraid you went a little higher up than you were meant to. This is the third floor, its called the charms corridor. So you will come back up here when you have charms, but for potions that's in the dungeons," I explain to Samantha.

"You mean where the Slytherins common room is?" She asks me. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes in frustration because of course other Gryffindors have already warned her about the Slytherins.

"Yes, there common room is down there as well, but not all Slytherins are mean. You just have to meet the right Slytherin. " I say quickly.

"But what if one is mean to me?" She asks scared. I can't blame her really. She is only eleven years old and I'd bet ten galleons that this is her first time away from home and her parents.

"Here I'll walk you to your potions class," I offer before leading her to the staircases.

"If a Slytherin is mean to you, ignore them. Slytherins are no different from other bullies. So if they won't leave you alone just tell a Professor." I tell her as we walk down the stairs. We have to weave and bob around other students so I know that classes will be starting soon.

I rush a little, pulling poor little Samantha behind me. We reach the dungeons with ten minutes before classes start.

"This is your room, Samantha. Have fun okay?" I tell her placing her in front of the potions room.

"Ill try," She says not at all enthusiastically. I wish that I could stay and help her through this first class, but I have my own class to get to and I just have to hope that she will find a friend soon enough.

I wave goodbye before turning and rushing back up the stairs to the main floor. A large group of students are coming down at the same time so I get a few jabbed elbows in my stomach and a few "Get out of the way" comments. I make it to the main floor only slightly disheveled. I huff and puff as I rush up the three staircases to the third floor, this is a tad easier because I'm part of the majority heading upstairs.

I run into the Charms class still breathing heavily, and my clothes are definitely more than slightly disheveled. My hair is worse off though. I hurriedly fling the strand of hair laying across my shoulder to my back. It is frazzled and curly so I can only imagine what the rest of my hair looks like.

I try to not pay attention to the people outright staring at me and my lateness. Luckily for me Professor Flitwick is late as well. I look around the room and see Remus waving me over to the empty seat beside him. I walk over to him grateful that I don't have to sit next to one of the more rude slytherins. I notice that Severus is sitting at the table two tables away from Remus' table. Ebony and Rita are sitting at the table directly beside Remus'. I pass James, Sirius and Peter on my way up the slight space in between the tables. They have all fitted themselves at one table that seats two. I know Flitwick will deduct points from Gryffindor when he comes in, they all know better than that. I will just have to answers all the questions asked today so I can get the deducted points back. That is if Remus doesn't beat me to the punch. I sit down beside him and say a quick hello before hiding my face in our Charms Textbook to try and stuff as many answers in as possible.

*Remus' POV*

"Just save a seat for her," James whispers into my ear when we walk into Charms to see that Lily is not in here like we had previously thought.

I give James a look that tells him that I don't think this is a good idea.

"You've already agreed Rem. Plus you won't get that card if you don't do this," Sirius says a tad above a whisper. I turn towards him only to see Snivelus standing right behind us. When he sees that I have noticed him he bolts to a seat so quickly that I swear he left some grease behind just hanging there in the air.

"Fine. Just shut up. Sniv heard you. He already knows something is up don't attract anymore of his attention," I inform Sirius but he gives me a disgusted look. Then he rolls his eyes as if Snivelus is nothing to worry about, but I'm a tad brighter than Sirius. Lily and Severus will talk sooner or later, the plan won't work if they don't, but we don't want him giving Lily any reason to think this was all planned or else this will all be for not.

"Just keep quiet. I won't do this if you go all over the castle talking about it. If I lose Lily as a friend because of you all..." I am interrupted by James stepping in between Sirius and I.

"Cool it. She won't find out. Now go save her a seat. " James tells me quickly before he grabs both Sirius and Peter by their shirt collars and pulls them to a back table.

I go sit down at the table in the front directly in front of the blackboard. I place my bag in the chair next to me as inconspicuously as I can, not wishing to draw anymore attention to me. I glance at the clock and I'm dumbfounded to see that there are only five minutes till class.

"Where is she?" I hear Rita whisper to Ebony. I turn to where I heard their voices and find them at the table directly to the left of mine.

I know this is out of character for Lily. She's usually the first to a class, not the last one and she is definitely never late for a class.

When the clock strikes nine, Lily and Professor Flickwick still aren't here. I hear the others start talking a little louder taking advantage of the professor being late. I turn around in my chair so that I am facing the door. I am watching it intently when the door opens and Lily walks in. She looks as if she was just caught in a stampede. Her hair is a frizzy mess and her clothes are askew. When her eyes glance over at me I smile at her and wave her over. I then turn around in my seat and quickly take my book bag off of the seat beside me.

"Hello Remus!" Lily says sweetly before plopping down in the seat and opening her charms book. I watch as she starts reading and her eyes are flipping back and forth so fast that even I'm getting dizzy.

I wonder to myself why she is acting as if the end of the year exam is today. As I'm wondering this out of the corner of my eye I see James making hand motions for me to talk to her. God you would think I was the poor bloke trying to get Lily to date him the way those three are acting.

"So how was your summer Lily?" I ask her quietly. She continues to stare at the page in front of her, I'm about to say it again thinking that she hadn't heard me but she holds up her pointer finger as if to say "Wait one second."

So while I'm waiting I pull out my own Charm book that I had been studying earlier this morning in the great hall. By the time I have my book out, as well as a piece of parchment and a quill, Lily has her head up out of her textbook.

"What were you saying a minute ago?" She asks me.

"How was your summer?" I repeat to her.

"It was good. A little boring but it was a nice break." She tells me.

"And yours?" She asks quickly. Her face turns a slight shade of pink as if she was embarrassed for forgetting her manners.

"Oh you know same old same old. Studying and what not," I tell her. Yes I had studied a lot but I had also spent most of the time in a great deal of pain. The transformations I had this summer were the worst ones by far, pain wise anyway.

"That's just like you Remus. You make the rest of us look bad," She tells me smiling at her own joking. I can't blame James for falling for Lily. She is smart, beautiful and there are no words for her inner beauty. But I could never see her that way. She was one of the first people to talk to me my first year here.

If she were to see me that way? I would definitely be interested but I could never do that to James.

Speaking of James, I glance back over my shoulder and they are all watching Lily and I intently. I look back at Lily who is now just lazily skimming through the textbook. She seems...sad almost though I can't be for sure because if she is sad she is good at hiding it.

I look down at my hands guilty. What if Lily finds out about this plan, even though technically I haven't done anything. She would definitely hate me. I pretty much sold my friend out for a chocolate frog card.

'You sold Lily out for a stupid chocolate card,' I think to myself.

The words swirl around in my head as I start to feel worse and worse.

"Rem are you okay?" Lily asks me, her hand delicately laid on my arm.

I glance at her small hand on my arm as I start to feel like a horrible person.

"Yeah, of course" I say softly trying my best to smile and all I can manage is a half-smile.

She smiles back at me before going back to looking at her textbook. I sneak a glance back at my friends in the back of the room. They aren't paying attention, which is good because I am glaring at them. Why did they ask this of me? They knew I would agree to it.

But now I am done. I won't go through with this and I plan on telling them that after class.

I turn back around as Professor Flitwick walks into the room. He walks quickly towards his podium where he quickly opens up the textbook on his podium.

"Good morning Students! Sorry for being late. Just one thing before we start,"

We all look up at him waiting to see what that one thing is.

"James, Sirius and Peter," Professor Flitwick says looking directly at them. They all look up with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"5 points from Gryffindor," This causes them to grumble in annoyance.

"Each." Professor Flitwick adds quickly. This causes all of the Gryffindors in the room to start grumbling about how unfair it is. We just started and we are already into the negatives for points.

"Now you all know my rules in this class. One of you move to another table immediately," He says quickly before turning towards the blackboard and starts writing a list of charms we will be going over for the day.

**********  
The day seemed to have flown by as I walked into the great hall for dinner. I didn't even want to think about what Sirius and James would do to me when I told them that I was breaking our deal. James would probably be angry but much more upset than angry. I know he truly does like Lily. He wouldn't be trying this hard if he didn't. If he wanted a quick fling there are plenty of girls more than willing for a relationship with zero commitment. I also know that he would never intentionally hurt Lily, but I have a feeling that this idea of his will in the end hurt Lily.

Sirius would probably blow up like a volcano when he found out. He can have a pretty nasty temper when it comes to anything hurting his friends, even if its one of his friends that is doing the hurting.

In the end I chicken out as I start to approach our seats at the Gryffindor table. None of the guys were there yet so I just continued walking down the aisle and slowly sitting down beside Lily, who was sitting by herself reading a textbook.

She looked up when she heard shuffling of clothing and felt the weight of my body on the bench.

When she saw it was me her face lit up just a tad.

"Hey there stranger," she says giggling lightly at her own joke. Id been sitting with her in every class that we had today. She explained during third period, transfiguation, that she was happy for the company since she had a fight with Emily and Rita this morning.

"Hi. Have you talked with Emily or Rita yet?" I ask her as I place my book bag under my seat.

"Ugh, no. All day its either I've been ignoring them or they have been ignoring me. I actually thought you were them," she explains softly closing her book.

"Do you think they will apologize?" I ask her interested. It was easier to worry about Lily's friend problems than my own impending ones.

"Not likely. Em's too stubborn to apologize when she feels she didn't do anything wrong and Rita never apologizes her pride is too large for such things," she says blowing out a puff of air in frustration causing her bangs to flutter in front of her face. She instinctively pushes them back behind her ears, something she had been doing all day.

"How about Sev?" I ask her. It just slips out my curiosity getting the better of me.

I watch her waiting for an answer. Her eyes automatically squint in suspicion at me.

"Why do you care? You have always hated Severus." She says anger slowly filling her voice.

"No I haven't. I never join Sirius and James when they pick on him." I tell her feeling hurt that she honestly thinks I would follow Sirius and James so blindly.

"You've never stopped them either," She says accusingly.

I feel my cheeks burn up in embarrassment because she has a point there.

"Why aren't you sitting with them anyway? It looks like they are very interested in the fact that you are sitting over here," she says jutting her chin in the direction of the doors with an annoyed look on her face.

I slowly turn from her to look down the table and sure enough there is James, Sirius, and Peter gauking at us like we are a couple of animals in a cage at the zoo. When Sirius sees that I have noticed them he whispers something in James ear which causes his face to brighten up. I can only imagine what he said but I'm sure it was along the lines of "Lily will be your girl in not time."

I turn back to Lily and she raises her eyebrows waiting for me to answer her question. I quickly try to think of a way to tell her as much of the truth as I can without getting myself in an even more hot water with Lily. I can not lose her as a friend, I just can't.

"I told them I would go along with a hairbrained plan of theirs and now I don't want to do it, but I'm afraid to tell them that." I say as quickly as I can get the words out.

"Well how important was this hairbrained plan to them?" She asks me. I can tell she wants to ask me what the plan is about but she doesn't ask and I am more than thankful for that.

"Really important," I tell her and even as I say it I can feel their eyes boring into my back like they know that I am revealing their plan to Lily.

"I'm afraid I am going to lose them as friends but a part of me doesn't really care." I tell her as quietly as I can manage.

The last part causes her eyebrows to shoot up on her forehead. Sirius, James, Peter and I have been friends since the first night of our first year here at Hogwarts. I'm not surprised that she is so shocked, what surprises me is how much I'm not.

" I doubt anything you do will anger them that much Remus. You're their best friend. Best friends don't just fall from trees, if they are smart they will realize that." She says placing her hand on my arm in a comforting way.

"But you think James is the biggest imbecile of us all," I say trying to make a joke to get rid of all the seriousness in the air.

It does the job because it causes the air to fill with Lily's soft twinkling laugh.

"True, but even imbeciles have their moments," she says smiling at me.

"Well I hope you are right about that," I say looking over my shoulder at my laughing friends.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it and will comment what you thought. So what do you think, should James get angry with Remus or should he talk Remus into finishing what he promised?**


End file.
